I Love You, Or Do I Love You?
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Austin and Ally dated briefly but decided to break up because it threw off their song-writing. But they obviously still have feelings for each other. But what happens when Ally realizes that she might be falling for someone else, but still has feelings for Austin?
1. Chapter 1

**I need to stop getting ideas for new stories and get ideas for my current ones... But anyway, I feel really confident about this one.**

**Rating: T (A bit of M)**

**Couples: Auslly/? (I don't want to spoil who the other person is until the story starts)**

**This is just the beginning so it's not going to be that long. But the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Austin and Ally blew their shot at having an original song in a movie and decided to break up. They were both upset but tried their best to stay strong.<p>

"How are you doing about the whole break up thing?" Trish asked as she sat up on the counter and faced her best friend. "Okay, I guess," Ally shrugged sadly as she cleaned off the displayed guitars.

Austin and Dez walked into the store and everything was awkward.

"Uh.. Hey guys," Dez spoke up, trying to break the awkwardness. "Hey," Ally and Trish responded awkwardly before going back to what they were doing. "So Ally, wanna work on a new song later?" Austin asked hopefully. He just wanted the awkwardness to go away and have a nice conversation with Ally again. "Sure," Ally smiled.

Within a week, it was as if nothing even happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said. It was short, but the next chapter will be longer. And you'll find out who the mystery person is. :) Please review!<strong>


	2. Mixed Feelings

**I know that the last chapter was short, but it was just the beginning. I didn't want to give away who the mystery person was so soon. But he will be revealed in this chapter. **

**Bold: Song lyrics**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

Austin and Ally were back to normal within a week. The only difference between before and now was that Austin and Ally liked each other. Yes, they still had feelings for each other, but they didn't want to start a relationship again so soon.

"How about this for the chorus," Austin offered before playing the chorus.

**This love, is never gonna fade**

**We are timeless,**

**We are timeless.**

**My heart, will never ever change**

**We are timeless,**

**We are timele-ie-iess**

**And we're gonna li-iei-ieive**

**Our love, will always feel this way**

**We are timeless (1)**

"I love it," Ally smiled. "Sweet! We have a new song!" Austin cheered.

* * *

><p>Ally walked out of the practice room and downstairs to see Dez sitting alone at the piano. "Hey Dez, what are you doing here this late? It's almost midnight," Ally asked curiously as she sat next to Dez. "Oh I was just waiting for Austin. I'm spending the night at Austin's tonight," Dez explained as he motioned to his large duffel bag on top of the piano. "Ah," Ally nodded.<p>

Austin walked out of the practice room door and saw Ally and Dez talking. "Ready Dez?" Austin asked. "Yeah," Dez responded as he picked up his duffel bag. "Bye Ally," Dez smiled as he waved. Austin turned and waved to Ally before the two boys disappeared. Ally smiled and waved before cleaning everything and closing up shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! Mild Rated M!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was a rough make-out session in Ally's bedroom. The mystery man pulled away. "Is anyone home?" he asked breathlessly. "No.. M-My dad won't be back from his convention for another week," Ally responded breathlessly. "Good. Because I'm ready to go all the way tonight," he said. "Me too," Ally agreed.<em>

_The mystery man kissed Ally roughly and Ally kissed back. When the mystery man opened his mouth a bit, Ally slipped her tongue inside of his mouth. The mystery man moaned as he began to unzip her dress. Ally caressed his hair roughly as her dress fell to her feet. Ally kicked her dress to the side and slid off her heels._

_The mystery man fumbled with Ally's bra hook. After finally getting her bra off, he pulled down her underwear. Ally roughly pulled off the mystery man's shirt and he kicked off his sneakers and socks. Ally then pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving the both of them naked. Ally fell to the bed and the mystery man laid beside her._

_Ally looked up at the man and realized who it really was. Ally screamed as the dream faded out._

Ally jolted awake from her dream and gasped. "What the hell?" she asked in shock.

* * *

><p>Ally managed to keep herself awake for the rest of the night, fearing that she was going to have another sex dream about Dez. She stumbled to the store because she didn't trust herself to drive.<p>

"Ally, I love you, but you look like you got hit by a bus," Trish said as she walked into the store. "I know," Ally yawned. "What happened last night?" Trish asked.

Ally gulped. "Ally, you can tell me," Trish assured. "I.." Ally cut herself off to make sure that neither Austin or Dez were in sight. "Okay, you can't tell a word to ANYONE," Ally said nervously. "My lips are sealed," Trish assured.

"Okay, last night.. I.. I had a sex dream about a friend," Ally admitted before burying her face in her hands in shame. "Look, I know it's only been two months since you two broke up, but I think you're ready to date Austin a-" "It wasn't with Austin!" Ally cut off. Trish's eyes widened. "But if it wasn't about Austin, then who was it about?" Trish asked.

"It was.." Ally couldn't even finish her sentence. She gulped and closed her eyes tight.

"It was Dez!" Ally admitted.

Ally opened her eyes to see Trish's shocked face. "W-What?" Trish gasped. "I had a sex dream about Dez!" Ally sighed. "So.. You like Dez?" Trish asked. "I don't know. I kept thinking about the possibility of us dating and it felt weird. But not the usual repulsive weird that I'm used to," Ally explained. "But do you still have feeling for Austin?" Trish asked. Ally nodded.

"What do I do? I'm going mad!" Ally said nervously as she shook Trish back and forth. "Ally, relax!" Trish said as she took Ally's hands off of her slowly. "Look, I'm assuming you were up for the rest of the night. You're probably just tired. Just go upstairs in the practice room and sleep. You'll probably be able to sort this out better. And I'll watch the store with the guys when they get here."

Ally nodded. "You're a good friend," Ally said before hugging Trish. Trish hugged back. Once they pulled away, Ally stumbled up to the practice room and laid down in the orange chair by the door and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Austin and Dez walked into the store, thinking they would be greeted by Ally and Trish. "Hey guys," Trish smiled. "Where's Ally?" Dez asked confused. "Oh, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night and she fell asleep in the practice room about three hours ago," Trish explained.<p>

"Okay. I'm gonna check on her," Austin said before going up to the practice room. "I'm uh- gonna go too," Dez said awkwardly before following Austin.

* * *

><p>Austin quietly opened the practice room door and saw Ally peacefully sleeping. Austin smiled. He gently wrapped Ally in the blanket that was draped over the chair. "Sleep tight, Ally," Austin whispered before leaving quietly.<p>

Dez slowly and quietly opened the door. He looked over and saw Ally sleeping. A faint blush came to his cheeks.

Even though Dez would never admit it, he's had a crush on Ally for a while. He even had a fake smile and lied right through his teeth about how happy he was to see Austin and Ally together. He just wanted to see his best friend and his crush happy.

Dez sat down on the piano bench. He faced the piano and softly began to play. Ally groaned faintly before waking up slowly. She thought it would be Austin at the piano, but it wasn't. She was taken by surprise to find Dez playing.

"Dez?" Ally asked hoarsely before clearing her throat. Dez stopped playing and looked over. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Dez asked. "Oh, no you didn't," Ally assured. Dez nodded.

"Why didn't you ever say you played piano?" Ally asked curiously. "I dunno. It never really came up," Dez shrugged. "Well, you're really good," Ally complimented as she sat next to him.

"Thanks," Dez blushed. Ally noticed the lack of space between the two of them, and so did Dez. Ally looked deep into Dez's eyes. "You know.. I never noticed how amazing your eyes are," Ally admitted. "I-I've always noticed how beautiful yours are," Dez admitted.

They could feel the chills going down their spines. Their bodies were slowly leaning towards each other. Ally realized what was happening and quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Ally stuttered before running out the door, leaving Dez alone.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! And the mystery person is Dez! Did I surprise you?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	3. Austin Jealous?

Austin was currently checking out a customer and Trish was sitting down and reading a fashion magazine. Business was slow, so Austin and Trish took turns to help the customers and it was only the one customer that was in the store was the one Austin was helping.

"Thank you for shopping at 'Sonic Boom'," Austin smiled before handing the man the acoustic guitar he chose. "Thank you," the man smiled back before leaving.

Ally nervously ran out of the practice room and downstairs. "Trish. Talk. Now!" Ally said nervously before dragging Trish out of the store. Austin looked at them curiously. He was going to eavesdrop, but he decided not to. Mainly because there wasn't a place for him to hide.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Trish asked confused. "Well.. Umm.. MeandDezalmostkissed," Ally slurred unclearly. "What?" Trish asked, not understanding. Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Trish.<p>

"Dez and I almost kissed," Ally whispered. "WHAT?" Trish gasped. "Wait. How'd it happen?" Trish asked. "Well.. I woke up and saw Dez playing the piano. He was really good! And then we talked for a bit and we kinda got lost in each other's eyes. We started to lean in but I chickened out," Ally explained, loosing her happy tone when she said that she chickened out.

"Ally.. I know you're confused. But, how'd you feel when Austin kissed you at the Jungle Cafe?" Trish asked. "What's with the subject change?" Ally asked confused. "Don't think about that. Just answer me!" Trish huffed. "Well.. I felt like it was just me and Austin. No complications, no drama and that I was the luckiest and happiest girl alive," Ally explained, sighing in awe at the memory of feeling Austin's warm lips.

"Well.. This is my advice. I think that you and Dez should kiss. Not in a forced way. It should be natural. Like what you told me about what just happened. And if you feel a connection like that, then I say go for it. But if it doesn't feel right, then just stick to being friends," Trish explained. Ally thought it over in her head. Trish was right. She and Austin weren't going to get back together anytime soon, if at all. She was just worrying. Maybe this was all meant to be. Maybe it was time to move on.

"You're right Trish. Thank you," Ally sighed of relief before hugging Trish. Trish hugged back. "You're welcome," Trish smiled.

* * *

><p>Austin decided instead of eavesdropping, to talk to Dez and see if he knows. He walked up to the practice room and opened the door to find Dez sitting alone at the piano. "Hey Dez," Austin greeted. Dez jumped out of his seat. "What-erm-hi! Nothing happened I swear!" Dez stuttered nervously as he stood up.<p>

"What's up with everyone today?" Austin asked confused. "What do you mean?" Dez asked. "Well Ally ran downstairs and basically dragged Trish out of the store and you're weirder than usual," Austin explained.

"Did Ally say anything about why she dragged Trish out?" Dez asked nervously. "No, w- Wait a minute! You know something! What's going on, Dez?" Austin asked.

"Uh uh uh uh uh, gotta go!" Dez panicked before running out of the practice room and downstairs. Austin knew that Dez knew what was wrong with Ally.

"Dez! Get back here and tell me what's wrong," Austin said. Dez ran towards the doors and ended up knocking into Ally. They both groaned as they hit the floor.

Dez went up onto his knees and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry. You okay, Ally?" Dez asked. "Yeah," Ally said as she sat up. Dez stood up and gently held out his hand. Ally blushed a bit and gently held his hand as he helped her up. "Thanks," Ally smiled as she wiped the dust off of her jeans. "No problem," Dez assured.

Austin glared daggers at Dez. How could he betray him by flirting with Ally? Out of all the girls in the world, why Ally? He shook his head angrily before storming into the practice room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Jealousy!<strong>

**Please review :)**


	4. Austin Sees It

Austin paced back and forth angrily, his fists were so tight that his fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands. He was so angry that he saw red. How could Dez betray him like that? Austin was tempted to go downstairs and beat the shit out of him.

Austin was still madly in love with Ally, even though you didn't need me to point it out, it was obvious.

Dez's crush, however, was shocking and nobody knew. He had managed to keep it inside. He was surprised nobody caught onto him when he, Austin and Trish were filming his piano lesson to use for her audition to MUNY and he asked Ally if she would ever kiss him. That was a month after he realized how he felt about her. So he's had feelings for her even longer than Austin.

Austin cringed at the thought of Ally dating Dez. He was about to storm downstairs and yell at Dez, when something caught his eye.

The security cameras.

Lester had hooked up security cameras around the entire store, and the entrance to the store so nobody could rob him. He even had a camera in the practice room.

Austin went into the closet and played back the footage from the store.

_"Ally, I love you, but you look like you got hit by a bus," Trish said as she walked into the store. "I know," Ally yawned. "What happened last night?" Trish asked._

_Ally gulped. "Ally, you can tell me," Trish assured. "I.." Ally cut herself off to make sure that neither Austin or Dez were in sight. "Okay, you can't tell a word to ANYONE," Ally said nervously. "My lips are sealed," Trish assured._

_"Okay, last night.. I.. I had a sex dream about a friend," Ally admitted before burying her face in her hands in shame. "Look, I know it's only been two months since you two broke up, but I think you're ready to date Austin a-" "It wasn't with Austin!" Ally cut off. Trish's eyes widened. "But if it wasn't about Austin, then who was it about?" Trish asked._

_"It was.." Ally couldn't even finish her sentence. She gulped and closed her eyes tight._

_"It was Dez!" Ally admitted._

_Ally opened her eyes to see Trish's shocked face. "W-What?" Trish gasped. "I had a sex dream about Dez!" Ally sighed. "So.. You like Dez?" Trish asked. "I don't know. I kept thinking about the possibility of us dating and it felt weird. But not the usual repulsive weird that I'm used to," Ally explained. "But do you still have feeling for Austin?" Trish asked. Ally nodded._

Austin gasped. She had a sex dream about Dez?! Austin's rage was now directed at Dez and Ally. But his rage at Ally softened a bit when she said she still had feelings for Austin.

He then went to the practice room camera and played back the footage.

_Dez slowly and quietly opened the door. He looked over and saw Ally sleeping. A faint blush came to his cheeks._

_Dez sat down on the piano bench. He faced the piano and softly began to play. Ally groaned faintly before waking up slowly. She thought it would be Austin at the piano, but it wasn't. She was taken by surprise to find Dez playing._

_"Dez?" Ally asked hoarsely before clearing her throat. Dez stopped playing and looked over. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Dez asked. "Oh, no you didn't," Ally assured. Dez nodded._

_"Why didn't you ever say you played piano?" Ally asked curiously. "I dunno. It never really came up," Dez shrugged. "Well, you're really good," Ally complimented as she sat next to him._

_"Thanks," Dez blushed. Ally noticed the lack of space between the two of them, and so did Dez. Ally looked deep into Dez's eyes. "You know.. I never noticed how amazing your eyes are," Ally admitted. "I-I've always noticed how beautiful yours are," Dez admitted._

_They could feel the chills going down their spines. Their bodies were slowly leaning towards each other. Ally realized what was happening and quickly pulled away._

_"I-I'm s-sorry," Ally stuttered before running out the door, leaving Dez alone._

Austin was even angrier. Not just about the almost kiss, but that fact that Dez never said that he played piano. Lastly, he looked at the footage from the entrance way.

_"What happened?" Trish asked confused. "Well.. Umm.. MeandDezalmostkissed," Ally slurred unclearly. "What?" Trish asked, not understanding. Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Trish._

_"Dez and I almost kissed," Ally whispered. "WHAT?" Trish gasped. "Wait. How'd it happen?" Trish asked. "Well.. I woke up and saw Dez playing the piano. He was really good! And then we talked for a bit and we kinda got lost in each other's eyes. We started to lean in but I chickened out," Ally explained, loosing her happy tone when she said that she chickened out._

_"Ally.. I know you're confused. But, how'd you feel when Austin kissed you at the Jungle Cafe?" Trish asked. "What's with the subject change?" Ally asked confused. "Don't think about that. Just answer me!" Trish huffed. "Well.. I felt like it was just me and Austin. No complications, no drama and that I was the luckiest and happiest girl alive," Ally explained, sighing in awe at the memory of feeling Austin's warm lips._

_"Well.. This is my advice. I think that you and Dez should kiss. Not in a forced way. It should be natural. Like what you told me about what just happened. And if you feel a connection like that, then I say go for it. But if it doesn't feel right, then just stick to being friends," Trish explained. _

Austin was now furious. He slammed the closet door and then ran downstairs angrily.

Dez was being dragged by Trish up the stairs, so he was going to wait until Dez was alone to beat the shit out of him. Ally had just helped the last customer and she was now alone.

Ally turned around and saw Austin standing alone. "Oh, hey Austin," she greeted. Austin just glared at her. "Are you okay?" Ally asked concerned. "No," Austin grumbled in a low voice. "What's wr-" "WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU HAVE A SEX DREAM ABOUT DEZ?!" Austin cut her off. Ally's eyes widened.

"Did Trish tell you this? Because I swear I-" "No! I saw it from the camera footage!" Austin cut her off yet again. Ally's eyes widened. "Well?! Are you gonna tell me?!" Austin gritted through his teeth.

"I don't know! It just kinda happened," Ally said nervously. Austin was honestly scaring her. He was never this.. Angry before. Especially with her. He had a crazed look in his eye and Ally didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Trish shut the practice room door behind Dez and turned to face him. "Dez. I'm asking you this as a friend. Do you have a crush on Ally?" Trish asked.<p>

"What? W-Why would you think that?" Dez stuttered.

"Oh c'mon Dez. I can see the way you've been looking at her today. You like her!" Trish squealed. Dez's eyes widened and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh!" Dez panicked. Trish had never seen Dez so nervous. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

Dez took his hand away from Trish's mouth. "Okay. I don't like Ally," Dez said quietly. Trish tilted her head in confusion.

"I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	5. Dez and Ally

Trish stood in front of the ginger haired boy with widened eyes. This was a side of him that she had never seen before. He had never had that determined look in his eyes before. He was serious.

He was one hundred and fifty percent sure that he was in love with Ally.

"W-Whoa.." Trish gasped. "I know I have no shot with her and even if I did, Austin wouldn't let me live to hear her say it," Dez sighed. "How long have you liked Ally for?" Trish asked.

"Since... The party that we threw for Austin getting his voice back and signing with Jimmy," Dez admitted. Trish's eyes widened. "Oh my God.. Dez, why didn't you tell anyone?" Trish asked in total shock. "Because she's way out of my league. She would probably laugh in my face if I asked her out," Dez shrugged.

Trish realized that Dez had to watch Austin kiss Ally at the Jungle Cafe. He helped Austin realize his feelings for Ally. He has to see the way that they act around each other. All while having a crush on Ally.

"Dez. Tell Ally how you feel about her. I can tell you she won't laugh in your face," Trish assured. "Promise?" Dez asked shyly. "Promise," Trish assured. Dez nodded before leaving the practice room.

* * *

><p>"Do you like Dez?" Austin asked angrily as his grip on Ally tightened. "Uhh.." "ANSWER ME!" Austin growled as his grip tightened even more. "Ow! You're hurting me!" Ally grimaced.<p>

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice yelled. Ally looked up in shock to find the usually happy, care free Dez glaring daggers at Austin.

"Dez.." Ally said nervously. Dez marched downstairs and managed to pry Austin's hands off of Ally, causing a yelp of pain from Ally. "Sorry! I didn't mean it," Dez panicked. "It's fine," Ally assured

Dez turned to face the angry blonde. "What the hell, dude?" Dez yelled. "What's your issue?"

"You're my issue! How dare you have a crush on Ally!" Austin retorted. Ally's eyes widened. Dez liked her. "I can't help how I feel about her. And even if I could, I wouldn't," Dez said. Ally felt her heart skip a beat.

"Bullshit," Austin spat. "What's bullshit?" Dez asked. "This act. You don't love her."

"If I didn't love her, would I have spent six hours with Ally consoling her after you went out with Kira because she loved you? Or help you and Ally get together even though it killed me inside? Or watch you guys kiss with a smile on my face? No, I wouldn't have. But I did. Because I love her. I've loved her longer than you could ever guess. She means everything to me."

Something snapped inside of Austin. He pounced on Dez and tackled him to the ground. "DEZ!" Ally gasped. Slaps, punches and groans from Dez echoed throughout the entire store. Austin got up and bolted out of the store, leaving Dez on the floor.

"Dez! Are you okay?" Ally asked in tears as she knelt beside him. When she saw him, she gasped. Dez had a cut on his lip and a bruise forming around his eye. Not to mention that he had fallen unconscious.

"Trish! Help me get him to the practice room!" Ally gasped. Trish ran downstaors and they each guided Dez up to the practice room.

* * *

><p>"What if he doesn't wake up?" Ally asked as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Relax, Ally. I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Trish assured as she placed an ice pack over Dez's eye to stop the bruising and another on his forehead.<p>

"Look, I have to get back to work. If Dez isn't up in an hour, text me," Trish instructed. Ally nodded. Trish left the store and returned to the beach club to work.

Ally stared at Dez. She gently took the ice pack off of his forehead and dabbed it against his lip. Soon, she placed the ice pack back on his forehead. "Dez. I'm so sorry. I should've stopped him from hurting you. It's all my fault," Ally sighed before gently intertwining her hand with his.

Little did she know, Dez could hear everything. He heard her cries, she heard her apology for something that wasn't even her fault. All of it.

He gently returned the grip. Ally gasped. "Dez?" she choked. Dez's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Ally's puffy eyes staring down at him.

"Ally.." Dez whispered. "Dez.." Ally choked before burying her face in his chest. "Shh.. Ally. This isn't your fault. Don't think that, baby," Dez whispered. Ally was trembling. "Hey. I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay," Dez assured. Ally sat up and sniffled. "I'm sorry," Ally sighed. "Don't be. It's okay," Dez assured before taking the ice packs off of him and sitting up slowly.

"But-" "Shh.. No buts. You did nothing wrong. There was nothing you could do to stop the fight."

They sat in comfortable silence as Dez gently rubbed Ally's back.

"Dez?" Ally whispered after a long time. "Mhm?" Dez asked. Ally sat up and stared at Dez and said the words that Dez would only hear in his dreams.

"I love you."

Dez smiled at her widely. "I love you, too." Ally placed her arms around Dez's neck, almost asking for permission. Dez nodded. Ally leaned in and connected their lips together. Dez kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. This was even better than any kiss in Dez's dreams.

Because it was real.

Their kiss was slow and gentle. Soon, Ally pulled away and rested her head against Dez. Dez knew that she had fallen asleep and smiled. He slowly dozed off as well, holding Ally in his arms.

* * *

><p>Trish came in at ten at night and saw the two of them asleep. She smiled at them and gently grabbed a blanket off of the chair and wrapped it around them. She slowly tip toed out and closed the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys..**

**Sorry this is not a chapter..**

**I know this has nothing to do with any of these stories, but please read..**

**I have a Wattpad account and my user on there is freakformusic. I made that account to write 1D fanfics.. I barely have any reads and I've been writing on there for about 7 months.. Can you guys please check it out? If you don't like 1D, you don't have to read it..**

**But if you or someone you know likes 1D, can you please check out my stories?**

**Thanks, guys :)**

**NEWS FOR THIS STORY! (I Love You, Or Do I Love You?): I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated since March, I've just been having MAJOR writer's block.. I may just write out an epilogue.. I have NO inspiration for this story anymore.. I'm sorry..**

**Thanks again for reading, sorry if I got your hopes up..**

**Brynne :)**


	7. Epilogue

**I'm soo sorry I lost inspiration for this story.. This is an epilogue..**

* * *

><p>Ally and Dez were as happy as could be. But team Austin was officially over.. Austin never understood why he flipped out on his friends like that.. He felt so guilty. He wouldn't admit this, but he had been having mood swings already, but they weren't as bad as that one.<p>

So one day after school, Austin decided to see his doctor. He knew he wasn't sick, but he knew the doctor would know what was wrong. He got the shock of his lfe when the doctor said..

"Austin, you're bipolar."

He knew that he needed to apologize to the people who were once his friends and hope that they forgive him. He didn't even care about Team Austin at this point, he just needed his friends.

It took some convincing, but the old gang met at the new beach club and Austin apologized. He was forgiven and the gang once again became Team Austin.

When Austin was diagnosed, it had already been three months since he had hurt Dez and Dez and Ally began to date. The couple found themselves beginning to drift apart. It was a mutual decision to break it off. But they still agreed to be friends. And it wasn't awkward at all.

The night after they broke up, Trish confronted Dez about her hidden crush on Dez. And Dez admitted that he returned those feelings. And, let's just say they spent the night at Dez's house...

That same night, Ally went over to Austin's house and knocked on his door. "Hey Alls," he smiled. Ally just sat there in silence. "Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked. Ally looked nervous. Ally nodded before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Austin's eyes widened in suprise before closing eyes and returning her passionate kiss.

A few months after Austin and Ally got back together, Austin managed to help Ally overcome her stagefright at their senior prom. The duo ended up singing "You Can Come to Me" and Ally lost her stagefright for good.

That night, after prom was over, Austin and Ally also got intimate for the first time. It was very unexpected.

Two weeks later, Ally discovered that she and Austin were about to be parents.

Two months before Ally was due, Trish ended up telling Austin and Ally that the night she and Dez got together, he managed to get her pregnant, and she was due in a few weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ally yelled frustrated. "We didn't know how you guys were going to take it," Trish explained. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time, vut no more secret pregnancies, okay?" Ally asked. Trish nodded.

Now, as for Austin and Ally's fame, they decied to not be famous. They realized tha a family was more important to them than music careers.

And the rest as they say, is history..

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if you're as unsatisfied with this epilogue as I am. I just lost all motivation for this story..<strong>


End file.
